poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Final event of the Games
This is how the Final event of the Games goes in Thomas and Friends: Olympics Special. that evening Ryan F-Freeman: I can't believe that Thomas made Sci-Ryan cry. Dean Arcee: Attention everyone. Since the scores are tied up. Dean Cadance and I will announce the last event of the Games. Dean Cadance: The last event will be Capture the Flag. Dean Arcee: This event will start if both teams are ready. Vice Principle Luna: Somewhere on campus, a pennant from each school has been hidden. The first team to find their school's flag and bring it back wins. Ryan F-Freeman: I wonder how Sci-Ryan is doing. Henry (EG): I don't feel like playing these games anymore. Crash Bandicoot: Maybe Ryan and Timothy will do it. Gordon (EG): Yes, Crash. You, Evil Ryan and Bertram will do the same.Henry Well, we have ''to play, Henry! This is the last event! James (EG): Gordon's right. Bertram can't sing without his magic. Plus, it's a little hard to focus with all the magic stealing and portal opening. Timothy: And I feel awful about what I said to Thomas. Evil Ryan: Me too, Tim.coughs My girlfriend Aglaópe did see me when I saved you. Henry (EG): You are a sweetie, Evil Ryan. Especially since he obviously didn't mean to do all the stuff he did. He's actually really nice. facepalms Toby (EG): Let's just get through this last event and prove we're not a bunch of cheaters. Then you can go over and apologize. Evil Ryan: You're right, Toby.Kaos Kaos. I don't want you to come with me. It's safe for you to stay with my girlfriend. Cinch adresses her students Sci-Ryan:sniffs I can't believe my brother betrayed me. Principle Cinch: Get over it, Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Ok, Principle Cinch. If Twilight unleased the magic from her amulet. Then my brother will do the same. Principle Cinch: Just let me say my line. her throat I know I'm asking you to beat a team that isn't playing fair, but Canterlot High must be made to understand that even with magic at their disposal, beating Crystal Prep is simply not an option. Sci-Ryan: You're right. I have an idea.Sci-Twi Come with me and find Thomas, Twilight. Sci-Twi: Why? Sci-Ryan: Because I'll tell Thomas just what you would do. Starscream: What if they grow robot bodies again? Kylo Ren: May I add "Pony wings"? We must win for Crystal Prep and the First Order! Megatron: I suggest we fight fire with fire. Kylo Ren: The magic. I will understand this magic with Thomas. Principle Cinch: I'm sure you will, Kylo Ren. her throat to say her line A fair question, Starscream. Though I believe we can now fight fire with fire. I've seen what your device can do, Thomas. Containing magical energy is fine, but have you considered releasing it? Sci-Ryan: I do know how it works but not my brother, Principle Cinch. Thomas (EG): Ryan. Do you think that's a good idea? Sci-Ryan: Sure it is, Thomas. Since your girlfriend unleashed the magic. Then I am telling you to do the same. Thomas (EG): But I don't even understand how it works. Sci-Ryan: But you have to, bro. Since our opponents have been using magic to stay in the game, I'm sure you will do the same, like Twilight has before you. Unless I have your interest in Everton. Thomas (EG): Principle Cinch, say your line. Principle Cinch: Ok, Thomas. I think there's more knowledge packed in that little device then any independent study program can offer. song Unleash the Magic starts playing Kylo Ren: She realize that you always been an outcast~ Megatron: It's not every Decepticon who likes to think~ Principle Cinch: To find a student just like you~ Twivine Sparkle: She had one or maybe two~ Starscream: But the good ones disappear before she blink~ Students: Oh-oh, wha-oh-wha~ Oh-oh, wha-oh-wha~ SMG3: Now we understand you have you're reservations~ Princess Dark Matter: Oh-wha~ Clyde Bandicoot: It's hard to have a brain as large as yours~ Soundwave:the Crystal Prep students' voice Ah, ah, ah~ Davros: But if we don't win these games~ Shere Khan: Well, I think we've made it plain~ Principle Cinch: What will happen if we have the losing scores~ Vehicons: Oh-oh, wha-oh-wha~ Oh-oh, wha-oh-wha~ Daleks and students: Unleash the magic, unleash the magic~ Cylas: If they lose, then you're to blame~ Princess Malucia and Sir Funnybone: They all have used it~ Nightmare Moon and Mr. L: Maybe abused it~ Dr. Neo Cortex and the Evil Twins: So then why can't we do the same~ Timothy(Opposite) and Darth Maul: Oh-oh, wha-oh-wha~ Oh-oh, wha-oh-wha~ Master Xehanort: Call it power, call it magic~ Sir Funnybone: If they lose it will be tragic~ Principle Cinch and Sci-Ryan: More important is the knowledge we'll have lost~ Airachnid: Ah, ah, ah~ Master Chen: A chance like this won't come again~ Ultron: You'll regret not giving in~ Steeljaw and Principle Cinch: Isn't understanding magic worth the cost?~ Vehicons and Students: Oh-oh, wha-oh-wha~ Oh-oh, wha-oh-wha~ Daleks, the Plundering Six and Luna Girl: Unleash the magic, unleash the magic~ Kaos' Mom and SMG3: We're not friends here after all~ Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker: Our only interest~ Nighttime Villains and Lord Business: In this business~ Megatron, students and Sir Funnybone: Is seeing Canterlot High School fall~ Daleks, Vehicons and Students: Oh-oh, wha-oh-wha~ Oh-oh, wha-oh-wha~ Romeo(PJ Masks): What she suggesting is very simple~ Starscream: And since it's win-win on all scores~ Kamek and Bowser: We only want to learn about the magic that you have stored~ Shockwave: And as for me and all the others~ Lord Tirek: We only want what we deserve~ Principle Cinch: That our school will clinch the win and my..~ Students and Villains: ...Legacy will endure!~ they are singing, Thomas walks forward Romeo(PJ Masks) and Daleks: Unleash the magic, unleash the magic~ Megatron: If they lose then it's a crime~ Night Ninja and Lord Hater: But they can win it~ Le Paradox: If you begin it~ Morro the Ghost Ninja: It's up to you to not fail this time. Sir Ruber, Yzma and male Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ General Grievous and Count Dooku: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Thomas (EG): Imagine all I'll learn by setting it free~ Sci-Ryan: I immediately regret this idea. Sc-Twi: I'll try to get him to stop. Thomas, wait! Sci-Ryan: C'mon, Matau. Stop Thomas! Machine Robos and The Deceptilings: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Sunset Shimmer(Opposite) and Gremlin Prescott: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Thomas (EG): Now winning these games depends on me~ Lord Tirek and Romeo(PJ Masks): Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Vice Principle Luna: If both teams are ready... Ray: I'll stop him! Finn: Ok, Ray. Thomas (EG): And what doors may unlock if I try to use it~ Kylo Ren: Your moment of magic has arrived, Thomas. Dean Arcee: The final event of the Friendship Games begins... Thomas (EG): But the magic's what I really want to see~ Han Solo: Ben! Stop! Sci-Twi: Thomas! No, wait! Kaos' Mom, Princess Dark Matter and Romeo (PJ Masks): Unleash the magic, Free the magic~ All: Now! Evil Ryan: Don't do it! it's too late. Thomas opens his amulet and the magic is released. It begins to engulf Thomas Kylo Ren: I'll get magic now, Han! into the magic Thomas (EG): HELP!!! MEEE!!!out a hand Evil Ryan: I'll save you!Thomas' hand but starts getting pulled in Bertram. Help! Bertram T. Monkey: Ok, Evil Ryan! Evil Ryan's hand but gets pulled in along with Evil Ryan WHOAA!!!!! magic transforms the group Bertram T. Monkey: OOOWIE!!! It's really starts hurting very soon. gains a Transformer Body Evil Ryan: OW!!! Kylo Ren dropped his Lightsaber when he jumps in. Ryan, Bertram and Kylo Ren gain Midnight Sparkle's features Crash Bandicoot (EG):up Kylo Ren's Lightsaber What's happening to them? OpThomas Prime floats in the sky Ryan F-Freeman: Wow!Adagio Who the heck is that? Matau T. Monkey: Bertram! Are you ok? Bertram T. Transformer Monkey: The power! The absolute power!crazily Who's your brother now? Nemesis OpThomas Prime: You are, Bertram. crazily and looks at Timothy You were right. I didn't understand magic before! But we do now! Evil Anna: What do you mean we, Thomas? Nemesis OpThomas Prime: Did I say 'we'? I meant I. Super Evil Ryan: He means us, Evil Anna! Bertram T. Transformer Monkey: Kylo Ren and I agree. Super Evil Ryan: I can feel Equestrian magic flowing through me!Ryan and Sci-Ryan Prepare yourselves two Ryans, to meet your unimaginable evil doom at the hands of... SUPER EVIL RYAN!!! OpThomas Prime opens various rifts to Cybertron Ryan F-Freeman: Oh no you don't!his magic to close the rifts to Cybertron Sci-Ryan:screams Twilight. I think we should help cyborg me stop my brother and those three. Give me that thing!Sci-Twi's amulet Sci-Twi: Time for Midnight Sparkle to unleash her true magic. Crash Bandicoot: Matau and I will do the same, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Ok. Here goes nothing!Sci-Twi's amulet on Matau, Crash and Sci-Twi transform Crash Bandicoot: Wow! It feels powerful! Matau Transformer Monkey: Let's do this. Timothy: Guys, wait! Before you begin fighting, I have something to say. his throat Cybertron! Ryan F-Freeman:scream Midnight Sparkle! Don't zap us! Midnight Sparkle: Relax. That's not going to happen. I'm not the villain I was once. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Crash. What happened to you? whispers Crash Bandicoot (EG): You turn into what?? Sci-Ryan: Twilight? Are you ok? Midnight Sparkle: Yeah. I'm fine. Ryan F-Freeman: Phew. Sci-Ryan Maybe we should do the same, Sci-Ryan.into Dark Ryan F-Freeman (not the villain) Sci-Ryan: Okay. Crash Bandicoot (EG): What name did you call this form, Crash? Crash Bandicoot: Daydream Crash. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Nice name. If your cyborg friend has a sister. I wonder if I turn this thing on.the on button on Kylo Ren's Lightsaber extends Crash Bandicoot (EG): Wow!Dark Ryan Ryan. Can your brother Cody help you? Ryan nods Cody Fairbrother: Sari and I'll stop you Thomas with the powerful magic of all!into Light Cody Fairbrother The Magic of Friendship. turns into a robot Sci-Ryan: What am I going to do? What would Cody do? What would Daydream Shimmer do? Wait. I'll transform into a Daydream Shimmer version of myself. Yes. We're going to be heroes of this world! Time to use the powerful magic of all!his amulet and transform himself The Magic of Friendship. Timothy: I want to say something to Thomas first. his throat Thomas! You can't do this! Nemesis OpThomas Prime: Why not? There's a whole other world out there and it's just filled with energy! Super Evil Ryan: There's more, Tim. Equestria is also a whole other world out there and it's just filled with magic! Timothy: What happen to you and Kylo Ren, Evil Ryan? his throat But you destroying this world to get it! Nemesis OpThomas Prime: Not if your Techno-organic friend is stopping me. And his sister's energy is mine!! Anyways, there's magic and energy in these worlds. Plus my friends and I want to understand it all!!!!! Super Evil Ryan: Just to be sure it stays that way. I'm taking that amulet with me to get more magic.his magic to make Thomas' amulet come to him and it attached to his chest OpThomas then opens a gigantic rift which several students almost fall into Daydream Sci-Ryan: THOMAS!!! Over here! the wondercolts and Shadowbolts try to help their fellow students Mr. L: Principle Cinch. I'll get you out of here! Cinch grabs his hand Romeo(PJ Masks): Excuse me. Where are you taking Mr. L? Principle Cinch: Anywhere to avoid that... MONSTER! And I suggest you do the same! two leave the scene Romeo (PJ Masks): See you later, guys. It's nice knowing you.after Mr. L and Cinch grabs a fellow student Timothy: Evil Ryan! You can't help Thomas! Gordon (EG): Hold on! Nemesis OpThomas Prime: Who said that?! Bertram T. Transformer Monkey: Who are you and why are you fighting your brother? Daydream Ryan: I am Daydream Ryan. And I think my friends and I got you outnumbered. below Timothy: Evil Ryan! Give me the amulet!! Crash Bandicoot (EG): I have a Lightsaber and I'm not afraid to use it! Super Evil Ryan: This amulet will demonstrate the might of the Dalek race! helps a fellow students Rigby: Can someone help us. And what happened to Kylo Ren? Gordon (EG): Hold on! straining Mordecai: Hang on, Rigby! Can someone give us a hand?at the transformed Kylo Ren Oh yeah. Not him though. James (EG): Obviously. straining Evil Anna: Kylo Ren! What happened to you? Kylo Rennix: Ben Solo is no more. I am Kylo Rennix! Spencer (EG): We got ya. Daydream Ryan: You don't have to do this, Thomas. I understand magic like Dark Ryan and Midnight Sparkle does. Timothy: Wait. I have to say a few things to Thomas first. throat This isn't the way. I know you feel powerful right now, like you can have everything you want! I've been where you are, I've made the same mistake you're making! I put on a Matrix and, just like you, I was overwhelmed by the energy it contained! I thought it could get me everything I wanted! Super Evil Ryan: Oh you are wrong, Tim. Unlike you and Sunset, Thomas CAN have everything he want!his magic to push Timothy away Timothy: True. But even with the magic and power, Evil Ryan. You still be alone! I can't transform without Thomas' amulet! Sunset Shimmer: Tim, catch! Sci-Twi's amulet to him Bertram T. Transformer Monkey: That amulet. Swi-Twi's amulet It belongs to me! Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry, Tim. You'll find another way. Timothy: Ok, Sunset. We'll wait and watch the fun. Crash Bandicoot (EG): I got your Lightsaber, Kylo Ren! Unless Nightmare Moon has her weapon! Timothy: the necklace that Optimus gave him beginning to glow That's it. Super Evil Ryan: Oh No you don't!the Daleks DALEKS! EXTERMINATE! Daleks race at Timothy and fire but something pushes them away from him Daydream Ryan: Give me that!!Sci-Twi's amulet from Bertram Sunset! Use this to transform you and Tim into Daydream Shimmer and Timatron. Midnight and I'll fight Thomas!Sci-Twi's amulet to Sunset Sunset Shimmer: Got it. Timothy, say my line. Timothy: Ok, Sunset. Ahem.Evil Ryan What you know, Evil Ryan, Ryan told me one thing! up the necklace that Optimus gave him Sunset Shimmer: True magic comes from honesty! Loyalty! Laughter! Generosity! Kindness! and the gang begin to glow Rigby: We're glowing! energy gets absorbed into the necklace Dark Ryan F-Freeman: You seeing this, Cody and Sari? nod Timothy: Sunset and I understand you three. But you are going to understand the most important magic of all!Sunset Will you do the honours, Sunset? transform Daydream Shimmer: The Magic of Friendship. Daydream Ryan: Wow! Sunset. You look beautiful. all-out magic duel starts Daydream Ryan: his Keyblade Ok. Thomas Come at me, bro! does but Timatron whistles to him Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Let me handle this, Timothy! We get them NOW! and Dark Ryan fire beams of magic at Nemesis OpThomas Bertram T. Transformer Monkey: I'll help you, buddy! trio fire their own beams of magic at Dark Ryan and Timatron and gain the upper hand Super Evil Ryan: crazily like Midnight Sparkle (EG) jumps out of Charlie's hands Matau T. Monkey (EG): Ryan! Stop Thomas! Spike the Dog: You're not supposed to say that. You're supposed to call out to Thomas that'll bring him out of his corrupted trance. gets hit by the beams of magic Daydream Shimmer: Tim! down to him Nemesis OpThomas Prime: You will join us Dark Ryan and Midnight Sparkle if you two want to live to serve me. Spike the Dog: Now, Matau! Bertram T. Transformer Monkey: You are not going to do that.a spell on Matau(EG) and Percy(EG) Stopza!! Matau T. Monkey: the spell Bertram T. Transformer Monkey: I'll do something else. his magic to hypnotize Matau(EG) and Percy(EG) Matau (EG) uses Sci-Twi's amulet to absorb the hypnosis into it Super Evil Ryan: I'll stop you!!his magic to open various rifts to Cybertron and Equestria but Dark Ryan and Daydream Ryan closes them Matau T. Monkey (EG): That's not going to happen unfortunately. he can say something Super Evil Ryan covers his mouth with his hand Spike the Dog bites Super Evil Ryan's bottom Super Evil Ryan: OW!!! Spike the Dog off Get off me!Nemesis Op Thomas You have them now, friend. Midnight Sparkle jumps on him and pins him down Nemesis OpThomas Prime: What are you doing? Join me! Midnight Sparkle: Not happening! Matau (EG) Now! Matau T. Monkey (EG): A little bit occupied over here! Nemesis OpThomas Thomas! (EG) tries to break free from his corrupted trance but fails Nemesis OpThomas Prime: No way. We want to understand the magic and energy!!!his magic to break free and send Matau (EG) flying There is no Thomas. Only Nemesis OpThomas Prime!!! Midnight Sparkle: That's it!!! I'm bringing Thomas back! Starting now!! Dark Ryan and Daydream Ryan fires a beam of magic which engulfs Nemesis OpThomas and his friends in a white light Nemesis OpThomas Prime: What is the meaning of this!? Ryan thinks I'm a traitor!! Daydream Ryan: You turned into some kind of villain, brother. Nemesis OpThomas Prime: What are you waiting for? Join us, Midnight. So we can rule Equestria and Cybertron forever!! Midnight Sparkle: Never! Nemesis OpThomas Take my hand, Thomas. Nemesis OpThomas Prime: NO!!!! his magic to push Midnight away JOIN ME!!! Thomas is no more. Now I have Cybertronian energy flowing through me! Timatron: Midnight True. But you must know that you're gone crazy. Super Evil Ryan:Nemesis OpThomas Nemesis OpThomas needs you to join us, Tim. Together we will rule the universe understanding the magic and energy! Timatron: Not exactly. Nemesis OpThomas but Super Evil Ryan blocks it Super Evil Ryan: ARGH! So be it! You've made your choice and so you shall suffer the same fate! Nemesis OpThomas Prime: You must join me, Dark Ryan. You will help me with my conquest. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: I chose my fate. Kylo Ren, Evil Ryan and Bertram back into themselves Take Tim's hand, Thomas. Let us show there's another way. Nemesis OpThomas Prime: You want me to take Timothy's hand off?free from his corrupted trance What am I doing? What have I become? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: You made the same mistake Timothy's made. You turned into Nemesis OpThomas Prime. Look at me. (EG) looks at him Daydream Ryan: How do he look, bro? Thomas (EG): Great. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: I'll take a photo of you, Thomas.out a camera Ok, Thomas and Sci-Ryan. Say cheese. do and Dark Ryan snaps a photo Daydream Ryan: Thomas. I'm so sorry thinking that you betrayed me. Thomas (EG): That's alright. Timothy's hand and they return to normal Evil Ryan: Ow. What happened? Aglaope? Where are you? Aglaope: Over here. Bertram T. Monkey: Oh. Dear God above. What happened to me earlier? Matau Transformer Monkey: I think you turned into a Midnight Sparkle version along with Kylo Ren and Evil Ryan, Bertram. Rádne: Bertram!Bertram You're back! You're back! You're back! You're back! Bertram T. Monkey: Okay Radne. Easy. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Nightmare Moon. It's time you to go to the moon! Sunset Shimmer: But she's not here. Evil Anna: Piscis and I don't think so.Nightmare Moon over her shoulder Piscis: Let's go. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Nightmare Moon. What do you have to say before I banish you to the moon? Nightmare Moon: Wait. Please. It's Principle Cinch's idea. It's along with my plan to banish you to the moon, Ryan! Plus, I'm sorry. Daydream Ryan: Well, Nightmare Moon. I guess it's time you see how it feels to be banished to the moon.Dark Ryan Let's do it together, Ryan! use their magic to send her to the moon Nightmare Moon: NNNOOO!!!!! cheering magic carrying Nightmare Moon hits the moon and the black spots form a shadow of a unicorn Sari Sumdac: Wow! That's great, Ryan. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: I know. Evil Ryan: Aglaope. You're so happy that I'm back.at Dark Ryan and Midnight Sparkle AAAHHHH!!!! Save me, Aglaope. Don't let them get me! Aglaope please! Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Calm down, we're not the villains we once were. Matau T. Monkey (EG):laughs Scardy-cat. Evil Ryan: What? A talking monkey?! nods Daydream Ryan: Are you ok, Evil Ryan? Evil Ryan: Yup I'm fine.coughs My pendant remains undamaged while I transform into... What form did I call it? Thomas (EG): Super Evil Ryan. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: You're right, Thomas. If it weren't for me. You would still be in a corrupted trance as Nemesis OpThomas Prime. Fighting me and Midnight Sparkle. Evil Ryan: Thomas. I think this belongs to you.Thomas his amulet back Thomas (EG): Thanks and I'm going to use this for good purposes from now on. And to change you two back. Timothy, Sunset and Crash back into themselves, including Matau Daydream Ryan: I think I'll make a trophy with my magic.so Dark Ryan F-Freeman: I think it's time to turn back into ourselves Midnight. Light Cody Fairbrother: Wait. Where's Principle Cinch? points Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Oh I see her.his magic to lift Cinch up in the air Principle Cinch: What are you doing? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Just to let you know that you set Thomas off and he transforms into Nemesis OpThomas Prime. Principle Cinch: It was Ryan's idea, not mine. Daydream Ryan: I know it is, Principle Cinch. But you and the others told Thomas to do it. Midnight Sparkle: You did it to me once, Cinch. And now you're about to pay your dues. Bertram T. Monkey: I can't watch! But I have to, Adagio. Principle Cinch: Please! Don't kill me! Daydream Ryan: Relax, Principle Cinch. That's not going to happen.Cinch a trophy Here. Thomas (EG): You deserve it. Principle Cinch: Really? That's nice, Ryan. Thomas (EG): But haven't you got an apology to make? Principle Cinch: I'm sorry, Thomas. I was trying to push your Everton application a bit too hard. Midnight Sparkle: And something tells me you might want to make three more apologies. Crash Bandicoot: I hope the games end in a tie. Ren, Evil Ryan and Bertram put their hands on their hips Crash Bandicoot (EG): This is awesome!Kylo Ren's Lightsaber I can use this to fight. Han Solo: I'm sure you will, Crash. Kylo Ren Ben. Remember when Snoke said he's going to use your power? Kylo Ren: Yeah, Dad. I'm sorry for killing you. hug Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Aww. How I love family reunions. Sonata Dusk: Me too. her nose Matau T. Monkey: My master promised me that I wouldn't cry.crying and hugs Sonata Evil Ryan: I'm so sorry for yelling at you, Thomas.coughs Will you ever forgive me? Thomas (EG): Sure. Evil Ryan: Thanks, buddy!Thomas (EG) Nightmare Moon is now locked away in the moon with only herself for company. Thomas (EG): Timothy I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...I didn't mean for any of this to happen...crying and hugs Midnight Sparkle Sunset Shimmer: I think you should say my line to comfort him, Tim. Crash Bandicoot: Sunset. Let me handle this.Thomas (EG) Tim knows. And going by my and Sunset's experiences, they'll forgive you. Matau T. Monkey (EG): Ooh-ooh! Argh-argh! Daydream Ryan: Matau!his pet monkey Percy. Go hug Thomas. Percy (EG): Okay. so I'm so glad you're back, Thomas. Thomas (EG): Oh, Percy. If it weren't for Dark Ryan I still be Nemesis OpThomas Prime. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: That's right. In you face, Space Coyote! Sari Sumdac: Space Coyote? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: I'm saying what Homer said, Sari. Sari Sumdac: Oh. Thomas (EG): Twilight? What happened to you and my brother? whispers Thomas (EG): Wow! You look beautiful. Midnight Sparkle: I know. Thomas Light Cody Fairbrother: This is so cute. At least Sci-Ryan has a horn in his form. Later Victor (EG): Cinch is not still mad. Kevin (EG): Yeah, boss. Principal Cinch: angrily Principal Celestia, on behalf of Crystal Prep, I demand that you forfeit the Friendship Games! Clearly, CHS has had unfair advantage for quite some time! And it's certainly obvious that your students have been using magic for their own benefit! Principle Celestia: I'd like to think that saving the world benefits us all. Kylo Ren: I think this magic could be useful. Sideburn: It's not Ryan transforms into a Daydream Shimmer version of himself to fight a power seeking rat like Ratigan. Plus, at least they didn't manipulate Thomas into releasing all the stolen magic and turning into a power-crazed magical creature that tried to rip the world apart just to win a game. Ratigan: What did you call me? Charlie (EG): Wow! That's a lot to take in when you say it all at once. Starscream (EG): We're with Principle Cinch. Principle Cinch: That's ridiculous! Daydream Ryan: Something tells you it did happen. Matau T. Monkey (EG): Nope. That is pretty much what happened. Matau T. Monkey: Sci-Ryan and Monkey me are right. Zack: sweetly Actually, we're ''all to blame. sourly Mostly it was him. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Take it from Sci-Twi. She unleased the magic and became Midnight Sparkle. Principle Cinch: Obviously my students have been infected with your magic, but I plan on taking all of this up with the school board! Principle Celestia: Good. I'm sure they would be very interested in hearing all about the magical students with wings and robot bodies. Vice Principle Shinnok: And may I add the portals to different dimensions? Dean Arcee: And a talking dog and monkey. giggles Matau T. Monkey (EG): Because it would never brake your reputation. Prime's theme playing Daydream Ryan: You can keep the trophy, Principle Cinch. Principle Celestia: Well, I know these Friendship Games haven't been what any of us expected, but given what we've all just been through, I think it's fair to declare us all winners. Daydream Ryan: We did it!!! cheers Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Timothy. I have something to do earlier.his Keyblade Kneel on one knee, please. does so Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Timothy. By the power and magic vested in me as the founder of Crash's adventure team and in the name of all that is good and the Magic of Friendship.Timothy's shoulder with his Keyblade I dup thee, my faithful student. Rise. does so Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Welcome to Crash's team, Timothy. Timothy: Thank you. Thomas (EG): Wow, Ryan. You look like what my girlfriend is. nods Rigby: I think it's the cyborg Ryan you're talking about, Thomas. Thomas (EG): Yeah. Daydream Ryan: Wow, Ryan! You got a horn like I got. It's amazing! later Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan. You know why your and Sci-Ryan's forms are different? Thomas (EG): I think I understand it. Ryan's form looks like Daydream Shimmer and cyber Ryan's form looks like Midnight Sparkle. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: But only my wings are a lighter shade of blue. Thomas (EG): Thanks for pointing that out, cyborg version of my brother. Vice Principle Shinnok: Wow! Ryan. You look very stunning. You and Twilight did understand magic. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks. I always know I did well when Thomas turns into Nemesis OpThomas Prime. Vice Principle Shinnok: Anyways. throat This magic thing is great and all. Also, I think Cinch is a bit mean with Thomas. Butsighs this is about the reputation of Crystal Prep. I guess that was one way to finish up your time at Crystal Prep. Pretty sure Cinch will be fast-tracking your application after all of that. Daydream Ryan: You're right, Vice Principle Shinnok. I think that idea is great after all. Thomas (EG): I've been thinking about it and...I'm not so sure now is the time for me to apply to Everton. Midnight Sparkle: Maybe you should transfer to Canterlot High like me, Thomas. Thomas (EG): You're right, Twilight. I've learned a lot of things. But unlike Ryan, friendship isn't really one of them. And I'm definitely not gonna learn more about it by being alone all the time. Spike the Dog: Thomas. Maybe your brother should stay at Crystal Prep. Thomas (EG): You're right, Spike.Sci-Ryan You think you can be fine without me? Sci-Ryan:back to himself Yes, Thomas. I'm going to miss you. I wonder how you transform. Thomas (EG): You mean my amulet. I hope I can make this to good use.his amulet and magic starts flowing to him Sci-Ryan: Like what? Thomas (EG):into Nemesis OpThomas Prime Why this. Sci-Ryan: Wow! Maybe you should join Ryan's and Crash's team. We could be fighting bad guys, going to other worlds and be heroes. Thomas (EG): Yes, bro. I'd be happy to. Ryan F-Freeman:back into himself Welcome to the team, partner. I think we need to pick a nickname for you. Thomas (EG): How about Thomas 2. Crash Bandicoot: I like it. "Thomas 2" it is. Thomas 2: Awesome! How come Sari is a robot? Sari Sumdac: I became like this with the Allspark key. Thomas 2: Let me see. Ryan F-Freeman: This will be fun.Midnight Sparkle Am I right, Midnight? nods Matau T. Monkey: Let's watch. shows Thomas her key Thomas 2: Wow! That's nice. Sari Sumdac: Thanks. Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe Midnight and I should fix the Wondercolts statue, Sci-Ryan. nods Matau T. Monkey (EG): Ok, Ryan. Let's fix the horse statue. Later Ryan F-Freeman: There. All done. Phew. That's a lot of work finding the pieces. Thomas 2: It sure is. Sorry I broke it when I'm Nemesis OpThomas. Sari Sumdac: It's ok, Thomas 2. Sci-Ryan: Ryan, Twilight and I found the pieces and put them back together. smiles Timothy: I'm sure that Strongarm from Cybertron became Princess Luna's student. Strongarm (EG): Really? turn Emmet: What are we looking at? Thomas 2: I don't know, Emmet. Ryan F-Freeman: You seeing this, Midnight? Midnight Sparkle: Yes, Ryan. Mike: Ok, Mal. Your plan to get Ryan's body, rule Equestria and Planet Mixel has been foiled! Vito: You wanna surrender? Chester: Or Ryan will have to banish ya to the moon, Mal? Mal: Wait! I knew Flan heard my plan. Ryan! I'm sorry for my plot to take your body! Please don't kill me! Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. I think you got the wrong idea. I'm not going to kill you, Mal. Mal: You're not? Ryan F-Freeman: No, Mal. Or banish you to the moon. But Midnight Sparkle here is. Mal: That's... wait. What!? Midnight Sparkle: Nothing. Mal: I'll go somewhere. Goodbye!off Svetlana: Yeah. Run away you chicken! Manitoba Smith: That's it, mate. Run away. We got Midnight Sparkle and Nemesis OpThomas on our side.laughs Vito: Eh-yo, Mal, we'll get you next time. Chester: Ryan. How did your Dark Ryan and Midnight are boyfriend and girlfriend? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know, Chester. Midnight Sparkle: Me neither. Ryan F-Freeman: Let's find out. Shall we?into Dark Ryan F-Freeman nods Evil Ryan: Wow!! Midnight Sparkle: Yeah, Evil Ryan. Wow. and Dark Ryan kiss Thomas 2: Oh my gosh. Mike: That's beautiful. Zoey: How romantic. Sierra: It's just like me and Cody. Meg Griffin: Plus me and Ryan. smile Dark Ryan F-Freeman: So. What do you think? Mike: That's awesome, Dark Ryan. Sci-Ryan: I have to admit. That is cool. turn back Ryan F-Freeman: Yup, Sci-Ryan. Thomas 2: Bravo, Ryan. Mike: Looks like you and Sci-Twi got Equestrian magic, Ryan. Later Zoey: Sorry, about what happened. Ryan F-Freeman: What happened, Zoey? Zoey: What happened to Thomas duh. Crash Bandicoot: I know. I turned into Daydream Crash. Zoey: We'll be leaving soon. Ryan F-Freeman: To where? Mike: Uh, Cybertron. Thomas 2: I think you can't go there. The portal's not working. Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe you two lovebirds can join our team. Mike: I'd love to, Ryan. Would you, Zoey? nods Duncan (Total Drama): Welcome to the team, Mike and Zoey. Ryan F-Freeman: I'll open a rift to Cybertron as Dark Ryan F-Freeman.into Dark Ryan F-Freeman Mike: Wow! That's cool. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan